


Hold Me Tight

by Glamidala



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Piss kink, blowjob mention, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glamidala/pseuds/Glamidala
Summary: Richie's having a hard time holding it together, and Eddie wants to help him relax
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> For Lore
> 
> I'm so sorry

They're driving home from a benefit when Eddie notices Richie starting to squirm in the seat beside him.

Ever since Richie quit drinking, he'd kept up the ritual of throwing back a few glasses of something before he performed, usually water; the charity event had been no different, and now in the car it was finally hitting him:  _ he really needs to piss _

"Eddie, can we pull over somewhere? I gotta–you know…"

They'd experimented with this before, and Richie was still extremely embarrassed about it, no matter how much he liked it, no matter how much  _ Eddie  _ liked it.

"We're almost home, babe, can you wait?"

Richie nods furiously, pulling his knees tight together and fisting his hands in his lap.

"Good boy."

They drive in silence for a few minutes before Richie's breathing in heavy pants, and he lets out a little whine.

"Eds,  _ please. _ "

"You're not gonna ruin the seats in this car, Rich, you're gonna have to wait." He presses his hand gently over Richie's clothed cock, and feels him jump slightly. "I've got you baby, it's okay."

Richie wants to make a joke about keeping both hands on the steering wheel, but when he opens his mouth the only sound that comes out is "guh", overwhelmed by how much he needs to go, and the feeling of Eddie's hand, hot and firm against his dick.

When they finally (finally,  _ FINALLY _ ) make it home, Richie is basically jumping up and down on the front porch, about to run to the bathroom when Eddie takes his hand and guides him to take off his shoes before pushing him gently up the stairs to their bedroom. He starts to whine and pull away, ready to sprint down the hall, but Eddie pulls him down by his shirt collar and kisses him. Richie melts into it and just about releases the floodgates right then and there, but he holds it.

"Eddie, I need to go so bad, please _ , please _ !"

Clever fingers work the buttons of his shirt and slide both it and his jacket off his shoulders. "I know baby," he undoes his fly, pushing his pants and boxers to the floor. "Come sit on the bed."

Richie moves with him to sit on the edge, flushing a deep crimson down to his chest as Eddie climbs up behind him, chest to his back, knees bracketing his hips.

"You've been so good, baby, so patient for me. You don't have to wait anymore."

His voice sounds small in his own ears, barely audible.

" _ Here _ ?"

He feels Eddie's arms loop around him, coming up so his hand is on his throat, not quite squeezing, but just enough that he can feel the weight of it there. His other hand runs down his stomach, massaging just above the root of his cock, and the pressure's almost  _ too much.  _ Richie whimpers.

"I've got you, baby, just relax and let go."

Richie fists his hands in the sheets as he lets the feeling overwhelm him, and Eddie tugs on his cock twice, quick, precise, before he's spilling all over himself and his hand, hot and wet, streaming down the insides of his thighs as Eddie pulls him back by his throat and bites at his shoulder. It feels  _ good _ , better than it should be allowed to feel. He's pretty sure pissing yourself with your husband's hand on your dick is supposed to feel gross, embarrassing, but he can't be bothered to care right now, and Eddie is stroking him through it.

He finally stops, shuddering, as he leans back against Eddie, turning his head so he can let himself be kissed properly. He feels hot all over, like his very veins are full of  _ EddieEddieEddie _ , and he moans against his mouth, trying to follow his lips as he pulls away.

"Good boy. Fuck, Rich, you're so hot for me. Go get in the shower, I'll clean up here and then come suck you off, okay?"

Richie nods, forcing himself to his feet, trying not to slip on the wet floor. He looks over his shoulder to see Eddie palming his cock as he heads to the kitchen to get paper towels. Eddie liked it, Eddie likes  _ him.  _ For some reason that still feels like surprise sometimes. He turns on the water and tests it against his wrist before setting it to shower mode and climbing inside.

Fuck, he's so fucking lucky.


End file.
